


The Seasons Wait For No One

by LoxodontaAtlantica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gen, Mental Instability, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoxodontaAtlantica/pseuds/LoxodontaAtlantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd like to pretend stepping off of that cliff was an accident.<br/>But you don't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons Wait For No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clymentined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymentined/gifts).



> Prompt - https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/  
> (Day two - Write about the seasons changing.)  
> Title is from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Dear You - Feel -

Falling is a weird feeling, you think. Maybe it's the feeling of everything about to end. If the fall doesn't kill you, the monsters probably will. You hope the stories are true. Humans don't deserve to live. Especially a human like you.

But when you crash into a pile of flowers, you don't feel reassured anymore. You hurt, you feel like you're about to split in half and you never got anything done. You just ran away from your problems. You didn't get your revenge. But they  _deserve_ it. You don't want to die, not alone and broken. Even if it's on your terms. That's what's supposed to happen to them, not to you.

You call for help.

Somebody comes.

"Hello? Um, is anyone here?"  
"hhh-" You cough up some blood. You like to see it, even if it's not good. It means you're getting what you wanted. You're in control.  
"Excuse me- oh, gosh, um, just stay here! I, uh, I'll get Mom, she can heal you!"

Somebody leaves. You decide to finish the word, for good measure. To remind yourself that you are in control.

"-elp..." 

The last thing you see is something tall and furry walk up to you. That's good. Either you'll die, or you'll have a second chance. You don't care much about which it is.

* * *

 

You wake up angry, confused, and surrounded by goat people. The one wearing purple oven mitts speaks first.

"Oh, you are awake! I hope you are not hurting, my child. I do not know if I healed all your wounds. Humans are not very common here." She smiled at that, like it was a joke. You want it to be true.

Your throat's a little dry, but you can speak. "Where am I?"

The tallest goat 'hmmphs' a bit at the question, like he doesn't want to tell you. Does he think you're stupid? You know you're where the monsters went. You know you can't go back. That was  _half the point_ of this.

~~Oh, right. You knew exactly why you did this, but **you** don't know for sure, do you? I will tell you, later.~~

You clarify, so you won't sound like an idiot. "I know I fell," you say. You hope that's enough. You hate to talk. Writing is much better,  ~~isn't it?~~

Tall Goat understands. "Yes, you are in the Underground. We call this place Home. It is the ruins of what once was shared Human and Monster territory."

You nod and sit up, despite warnings from Oven Goat. You don't care what their names are. You kind of don't want to know. You don't want to get attached to anyone. You've learned it never goes well.

"Um, can I show you around?" You think this is the goat that found you. You'll call them Savior Goat. You owe them that, at the least.  
"Okay," you say. Savior Goat smiles awkwardly and takes your hand. He seems so naive, so innocent. You know that you'll ruin that, one day, if you get too close to him.

Savior Goat leads you around, stopping in front of the second door down the hall. "This is Mom's room. I don't know if we're allowed to go in there, since sometimes she leaves her, um, underwear out..."

You grin and try the handle. It's unlocked.

"W-wait! I don't want you to get in-"

You look over to where Savior Goat is staring, slackjawed, at a sock on the ground.

"Oh, golly, I'm so sorry you had to see that." He looks like he's about to cry.  
"It's a sock." Is this a joke?  
"I know! That's why..."  
"Do you think socks are..."  
"Yes, they're s-so...lewd!"

Oh.  
My. (...Your?)  
God.

"Everyone wears them," you try to reassure him. You don't want to mess up your reputation. They might still be violent, even if this goat's so...  
You don't know what this goat is.

"Yeah, but, they don't just go around  _showing people their socks!_ Th--that's not allowed!" This is reminding you of some strange Surface politics. It's just like showing your ankles...

Oh. You're blushing now.

...It smells like socks, too.

You see something tall and furry walk up to you. It feels like the last thing you'll see.

* * *

 

"My child, even if customs are different aboveground, that does not mean you can snoop around in people's rooms." Oven Goat gave you and Savior Goat a stern look. "Now, we will show you around, but if you get into trouble again, I may have to... 'sock it to you.'" She giggles. You roll your eyes. Savior Goat smiles, but then looks over to you and tries to look annoyed. "I am just joking with you. It is alright. Please try to be more careful, though.

"Uh-huh," you try to sound committal, but you suddenly feel tired. "Where's the bed," you say more than ask, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, yeah! I'll show you! It's over here!" Savior Goat grabs your hand again, leading you too quickly to your new bed. This is very comfortable, and you will remember this as an experience that does not make you nauseous at all for years to come.

"Egh," you say, even though it's not a word.

"Do not cause any more trouble, children!" She nets an "Okay!" from Savior Goat and an "uhlrah" from you. You think it's close enough to "alright" to count.

* * *

"This is our room," Savior informs you.  
"Which bed," you mumble.  
"Come on, don't you want to see these cool toys?" They don't interest you at all.  
"No. Bed."  
"Okay, okay. Yours is the one on the right!"

You manage a smile to thank Goat Friend with.

Oh. That's bad. You called him "Friend." Even if it was in your head.

"I'm going to sleep," you say, crawling into the bed to hide your blushing. "Good, whatever time it is."

"Good morning," Goat Friend says.

Wait. You called him that again...

Your affection has filled you with resignation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I have them in character, I'm sorry!! This is my second fanfic so that's my excuse  
> I'm probably going to finish this fic today. I might shorten the amount of chapters, though. Maybe I should underestimate instead...  
> I headcanon that Chara tries really hard to be scary, but it doesn't work sometimes!! Chara is just a scared bab tbh, please save them  
> By the way, all of my fics are for the darling Clymentined~!  
> (LEG INTENSIFIES)


End file.
